Mike cupid Stamford
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Mike decide ayudar a John contándole una inverosímil anécdota sobre Sherlock.


_**2 horas antes...**_

 _—Vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo, John—_

 _—Es que… de acuerdo, Mike… tal vez haya cierta atracción, pero… no estoy seguro—_

 _— ¿Pero por qué? —_

 _—Es que no sé si Sherlock… yo no sé qué es lo que le gusta. Nunca he podido confirmar nada… no lo sé, a veces siento que… es… es complicado—_

 _El rostro de Mike Stamford sonreía, observaba a John como planeando o analizando algo y el rubio podía sentir que había algo que su amigo quería decirle._

 _— ¿Qué? — preguntó John_

 _—Mira, John, te voy a ayudar—_

 _John se quedó callado tratando de entender lo que quería decirle su amigo._

 _—Yo sé que a Sherlock le gustan los chicos, eso te lo puedo asegurar—_

 _El rubio frunció el ceño, ¿cómo que Mike lo podía asegurar?_

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Él te lo ha dicho? —_

 _—No, pero yo lo sé—_

 _— … Pero ¿cómo…? Mike, no entiendo—_

 _—Muy bien, te lo contaré rápido. Cuando conocí a Sherlock, él ya solía colaborar con la policía e iba a Barts de vez en cuando. Un día terminé ayudándolo en uno de sus casos, así fue como nos hicimos amigos y tal parece que le caí bien, porque volvió a pedirme apoyo, y aunque no lo creas, Sherlock siempre me agradó—_

 _John sonrió divertido ante las palabras de su amigo, se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándose porque nunca le había preguntado a Mike como es que había conocido a su compañero de piso._

 _—Como sea, él un día me preguntó si yo podría volver a ayudarlo con un caso, lamentablemente tuve que negarme; sin embargo, le recomendé a un estudiante de una de mis clases. Se lo presenté y los vi trabajando juntos un par de días después. Todo bien, hasta que se organizó una celebración en Barts, creo que era por el aniversario —_

 _—No me digas que viste a Sherlock y al estudiante… —_

 _John no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, pensar que Sherlock tuvo una especie de encuentro secreto con alguien más era casi surreal._

 _— ¿te refieres besándose? — la pregunta de Mike recibió un asentimiento como respuesta —Bueno hubiese sido eso… —_

 _— ¡¿Qué?! —_

 _—Yo entré al baño y… tú sabes—_

 _John abrió la boca totalmente incrédulo a lo que escuchaba._

 _— ¿Los viste…? ¡¿Tú los viste?! —_

 _—No directamente, ellos estaban en el último cubículo. Yo me acerqué para llamar su atención, eso no está permitido y yo creí que era un par de estudiantes. La puerta estaba abierta un poco y reconocí el sobretodo de Sherlock, él estaba de espaldas—_

 _John no tenía palabras, seguía con su sonrisa incrédula en el rostro._

 _—Estaba con mi estudiante, es decir, el cuerpo de Sherlock no permitió que lo viera, pero reconocí su voz—_

 _—No lo puedo creer— John lo había dicho más para sí mismo_

 _—Lo peor fue que cuando se me pasó el shock y decidí irme, Sherlock volteó y me vio—_

 _Si antes la sonrisa de John era de incredulidad, ahora era de clara sorpresa._

 _—Yo me avergoncé, estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado. No dije nada y salí de ahí rápido. Más tarde ellos se presentaron en la reunión, bueno, mi estudiante, Sherlock solo había ido para hablar conmigo de lo que había pasado. Le prometí que no diría nada, además, es claro que no me compete hablar de eso con otras personas. Eres el primero a quien se lo cuento—_

 _—Mike… no puedo creer que… —_

 _—Mira, John, no sé si Sherlock haya tenido alguna relación sentimental, pero tú y él hacen una pareja muy agradable—_

 _El rubio sonrió todavía en shock por lo que se había enterado._

* * *

John estaba en un taxi regresando de su improvisada salida con Mike, se habían encontrado en la calle y habían decidido ir a tomar un café. Aquella clase de "confesión" por parte de su amigo revoloteaba en su cabeza constantemente. Hacía ya varios meses que sentía una especie de atracción mutua cuando estaba con Sherlock, sentía que el detective lo miraba con otros ojos, a veces hasta sentía que su presencia lo ponía nervioso, pero cuando creía que era claro que también le gustaba a Sherlock, este se comportaba de la manera más fría y calculadora posible. La actitud cambiante de su amigo lo hacía dudar irremediablemente, haciendo que no se sienta seguro de sí mismo cuando se encontraba a solas con él.

Llegó al 221B con una gran sonrisa divertida en el rostro, definitivamente ya no vería tan inocente a su amigo luego de lo que Mike le había contado. Realmente le parecía tan extraño imaginar a Sherlock en tal situación, pero, por otro lado, el saberlo le había dado la confirmación que tanto había buscado.

—Sherlock—

Saludó John al entrar al departamento encontrando al detective con la mirada concentrada en su laptop, sentado en su sillón de cuero. Él no contestó, algo típico de Sherlock.

John dio unos inseguros pasos hacia su amigo, no sabía si acercarse o ir a cualquier otra parte, las palabras de Mike por un momento le habían dado la seguridad que necesitaba, pero ahora que era el momento de enfrentar sus sentimientos, realmente se le hacía difícil.

Sherlock pudo notar esos detalles con el rabillo del ojo, John quería decirle algo o quería hacer algo, pero estaba dudando, lo podía notar bien en su actitud corporal. Volteó a ver a su amigo, este seguía parado frente a él sin decir nada.

— ¿John?... ¿sucede algo? —

—Sherlock… —se aclaró la garganta, claramente nervioso —Tú y yo… nosotros nos conocemos desde hace unos años… y… —

— ¿Sí?… — Sherlock frunció el ceño

—A veces me he percatado que tú… —

John apretó los labios cuando la duda lo volvió a invadir ¿Qué tal si él no le gustaba a Sherlock? ¿valía la pena arriesgarse?

— ¿Qué yo qué, John? —

—Es que tú… tú… — ¡qué difícil se le hacía decirlo!

—Acabo de encontrar un caso interesante, si no sabes qué es lo… —

— ¡A la mierda! —

John se decidió en un último segundo, se abalanzó hacia el detective para plantarle un inesperado beso. Por supuesto, Sherlock quedó en shock, por unos segundos se encontró mirando los párpados de John a tan solo centímetros de sus ojos mientras este presionaba sus labios sobre los suyos. Luego simplemente se dejó llevar cerrando también sus ojos y correspondiendo el beso como tanto había querido hacer desde hace muchos meses.

Un beso simple, solo presionaban sus labios, pero se sentía tan bien…

Después de largos segundos John se alejó lentamente para mirar aquellos hermosos ojos que, en esos momentos, lucían un color gris.

—He querido hacer esto desde hace tanto, pero tú maldito idiota siempre me hacías dudar—

John retrocedió unos pasos más para controlar su cuerpo, porque sentía que devoraría a Sherlock ahí mismo si no se controlaba, los últimos meses había tenido que reprimir las sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo cuando veía a Sherlock salir del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura o en las mañanas llevando solo una sábana puesta.

—Yo no he hecho nada para hacerte dudar—

El tono de voz de Sherlock había sonado más a reproche.

—Claro que sí, cuando intentaba algo contigo siempre te ponías serio y frío—

—Yo siempre soy serio y frío—

—No conmigo, Sherlock Holmes—

Sherlock se estremeció ante el tono de voz de John…

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? —

—Que no eres tan inocente como creía—

Sherlock frunció el ceño, quiso preguntarle el porqué de esas palabras, pero John no lo dejó, puso la computadora a un lado y luego lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación. El detective no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la actitud dominante del rubio; sin embargo, él no era de los que cedían el control a la primera.

—John… ¿por qué vamos a mi habitación? —

— ¿No lo puede deducir, señor Holmes? –

Estaban a unos pasos de ingresar al cuarto cuando John fue jalado bruscamente quedando entre la pared y Sherlock y a tan solo centímetros de los labios del detective.

—Soy yo el que tendrá el control de esto, John Watson—

Sherlock susurró de la manera más seductora que John jamás había escuchado, pero el rubio no se dejaría llevar tan fácil porque sabía que ser completamente sumiso no era lo suyo.

—Quiero ver que lo intente, Sherlock Holmes—

Sherlock no pudo más, sintió su cuerpo encenderse rápidamente ante la actitud de su compañero, sabía que no sería fácil llevar las riendas de su primer e inminente encuentro sexual y eso sinceramente lo excitaba demasiado. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras entraban a la habitación y sus ropas volaban por todas partes.

 _ **Varias horas después...**_

Mike ya tenía un par de horas durmiendo cuando su celular sonó avisando que un mensaje había llegado.

Levantó perezosamente su brazo para prender la lámpara y colocarse sus lentes. Desbloqueó su celular intentando acostumbrase todavía a la luz de la lámpara ¿Quién mandaría un mensaje de texto a esas horas de la noche?

 _Has sido increíblemente imprudente._  
 _Confié en que mantendrías la boca cerrada todos estos años._  
 _SH_

Mike frunció el ceño, por un segundo no pudo entender a qué se refería el mensaje, pero al recordar su conversación con John sintió que había cometido un terrible error.

Estuvo a punto de escribir su respuesta cuando otro mensaje llegó:

 _En algunas comunidades, el chisme se castiga con la extracción de la lengua o, en un caso más piadoso, con azotes y un paseo por el pueblo completamente desnudo._  
 _SH_

Mike sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sherlock no podría estar amenazándolo, al final de cuentas él solo se lo había contado a John, no sería capaz de hacerle algo por eso ¿o sí?... después de todo, era Sherlock Holmes…

Su celular volvió a sonar:

 _Tienes suerte de vivir en Londres y ser "correctamente" imprudente._  
 _Gracias._  
 _SH_

A Mike le tomó un par de segundos comprenderlo. No, no estaba en peligro, de hecho, había hecho de "cupido" una vez más y el detective se lo estaba agradeciendo a su manera.

No contestó, simplemente emitió una divertida risa y se volvió a acostar, mañana llamaría a John para que le cuente las buenas nuevas.


End file.
